


We Belong

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Hale Fire, Angst, Awesome Laura Hale, Falling In Love, Fluff, Good Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Good Peter Hale, Good Theo Raeken, Growing Up Together, Guilt, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Family, Werewolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo has just turned 11 when he meets Derek and Laura, after being saved from a rogue omega. Now as Laura’s beta and a member of their small pack he has to learn to not only navigate the streets of New York, but also his new life as a werewolf. Things get more complicated as he grows up and gets closer to the Hale’s and realizes that maybe his feelings for Derek aren’t as platonic as he’s always thought.Or an AU where Theo is a member of the Hale pack and gets out from the Dread Doctors clutches, and actually gets to have a childhood and a life. Even if it is still a little bit complicated. Especially once the three of them return to Beacon Hills.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CododylWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/gifts), [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts), [VolsungartheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/gifts).



> So this is for Gabe, who had an amazing Therek prompt and I sort of just took and spiraled hard with it, and this is the result.  
> Also, for Tara and Kane who helped me spiral.  
> Hope you like it!

Theo is young when he meets the Laura and Derek. It’s his 11th birthday and he’s snuck out from under the Dread Doctors to go into the city. They’ve taken up residence in one of the subway stations that in New York that are no longer running and have been considered condemned. Theo’s been trying to get above ground for weeks but they won’t allow it. There are too many people and it would be too easy for him to run off. He’s tried telling them he won’t but they won’t hear it. 

It’s just another thing on the long list of things that have been making him angry at them lately. The main one being their refusal to turn him like they’ve been saying they would. They took him for a reason. They wanted to create something powerful. He’s supposedly not ready yet. He hasn’t proven himself. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to prove himself cooped up down here. Plus, he’d done what they’d asked. He’d killed Tara. The thought still makes him feel sick. He hadn’t wanted to do it. But he also hadn’t wanted to die. And they’d made so many promises. Now he’s realizing that maybe he shouldn’t have listened. 

It’s his anger and annoyance and just being cooped up below ground for so long that makes him sneak off. They’re not exactly around to make sure he doesn’t leave anyway. It’s a little thrilling, if he’s being honest with himself. He’s always wanted to see New York City, and now here he is. Except when he gets up above ground he realizes he’s not exactly in the city. He’s not met with flashing lights and tons of people milling about. It’s dark and a little dirty. Theo considers going back under, but that would mean giving up. 

Instead, he pulls his jacket tighter around himself and makes his way down the almost empty street. It can’t be that hard to find his way downtown. He just needs to find someone to give him direction. Except everyone he meets avoids his gaze or scoffs at him and tells him to get lost. So apparently it’s true what he’s heard about New Yorkers being rude.

He continues wandering the streets, sure he’ll have to find a way further into the city. Surely he’s not that far out. Then again, he very well might be. The Dread Doctors do like their privacy. Theo sighs and kicks at the ground. If he is far away how is he supposed to get into the city and back before they return? It doesn’t matter. It’s his birthday and he really wants to see Times Square. He’ll just deal with the consequences of being gone later. 

_ Or you could just run, _ a voice that sounds far too much like Tara sounds in his head.  _ Get away from them. There’s no point in staying _ .

He ducks his head and pushes away the thought. He can’t run. He knows that. But it’s always been easier to convince himself when he’s stayed close. Now that’s he’s out here and already going against their wishes the thought is a little harder to shake. They haven’t exactly kept their promise to him. And he’s not exactly happy. He misses having a bed and warm food and a shower. He misses being around people. 

Theo’s head snaps over when he hears movement in the alley he’s passing. He stumbles back a bit when he’s met with glowing blue eyes in the otherwise pitch black alley. He knows what it is. The Dread Doctors have told him enough about werewolves for him to be familiar with the glowing blue eyes. This is a wolf that has taken an innocent life. He goes to run but then an arm is wrapping around his waist while another covers his mouth so he can’t scream, and then he’s being dragged backwards into the alley. 

He kicks and he flails in their grasp and tries to make as much noise as he can. When that doesn’t work he does the only thing he can think of and bites the hand covering his mouth. It’s dropped with a curse and then he screams.

“HELP! Somebody help me! Pl—” 

His cries stop when he’s hit over the head and he goes stumbling to the ground on his hands and knees. He’s quick to turn over and scurries away, his back hitting a hard concrete wall. He’s trapped now. He knows he should scream again but he’s frozen in terror as those blue eyes gaze down at him. 

“You’re going to pay for that,” the wolf snarls, advancing on him. 

Theo thinks it’s a little funny. The man was already going to hurt him. He doesn’t know what a threat is supposed to do. Scare him, he supposes. But he’s already scared. He cries out when a clawed hand slashes across his face. He’d definitely have a scar. He can feel the warm blood running down his face and he fights the urge to cry. Maybe this is what he deserves after what he’s done. To die alone, in pain, and scared on his birthday. 

There’s a sound from the mouth of the alley and the man turns his head. Theo uses the man’s distraction to stumble to his feet and tries to run. He doesn’t get far before he’s being grabbed again and twisted around to face his attacker. He tries to shake the man’s hold but it’s no use. He hears a menacing growl and he barely registers it’s not from the man in front of him before a clawed hand is piercing through his stomach and then he’s being tossed backwards onto the cold, dirty ground. 

There’s movement and noise around him, and what sounds like snarls before a loud roar fills the alley and then silence. His head feels like it’s swimming and he knows he’s breathing far too fast. He looks up to see a figure approaching him and can’t keep in the whimper that escapes him. It’s bad enough that he’s probably dying but does he really have to be attacked again? 

Except then the figure comes into view and it’s not the man from before but a kid that only looks to be a couple years older than him. He holds up his hands in front of him as he kneels down next to Theo. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he says, “but I do need to look at your wound. Is that okay?”

Theo nods and instantly regrets it when his head swims again. He groans and fights the urge to close his eyes. He watches as the boy lifts his shirt up and frowns. “This is bad,” he mutters, mostly to himself. Then he’s lifting his head and meeting Theo’s gaze, “Do you think you can stand?”

“I can try,” Theo tells him. He goes to get to his feet, only to fall back when his legs threaten to give out. “I can’t.”

“I’ll just have to carry you then,” the boy says.

Theo barely gets out a “what?” before the boy’s moving towards him and he’s being lifted into his arms. It shouldn’t be possible with the kid being barely bigger than Theo is, but he was also able to fight off the werewolf so he can’t exactly be human.

“You’re a werewolf like he was, aren’t you?” Theo asks, staring up at the kids face.

He looks a bit surprised before he slowly nods his head, “I am. And I need to get you to my sister. She can help.”

“You should probably do it fast,” Theo says, frowning when the boys face starts to blur. He hears shouting but can’t make out the words being said, not with the pounding in his ears. He has a moment to think that if he’s going to die at least it’s in the arms of someone nice and then his eyes are closing, no matter how much he tries to stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Tara for reading this over for me! You're the best <3

“This was so reckless of you bringing him here, Derek.” Laura tells him for what feels like the 20th time in the last two hours. It probably is. 

She hadn’t been happy when he’d come stumbling into their apartment with the bleeding and unconscious boy and begged her to save him. For a moment Derek was afraid she wouldn’t. She’d looked down at where the kid was bleeding out of the wood floor and Derek could see the doubt in her eyes.

But then he’d uttered out a strangled please and she’d knelt down next to the kid, her eyes taking in the blood and state of the wound that had been visible from where Derek had lifted the kids shirt. Her eyes had lifted to meet his, a silent question in them which Derek had answered with a nod and another whisper of “Please just save him.”

She’d closed her eyes and taken a deep breath before giving a firm nod and kneeling over the boy. Derek had watched as she grabbed the boys too thin arm and brought it up to her mouth. Her eyes glowed red and her fangs dropped. There was another moment of hesitation before she bit down.

Now they’re sitting in the kitchen drinking the tea Laura had made a few minute ago while they wait for the boy to wake up. Derek’s been doing his best to calm Laura down now that they’ve put the boy in Derek’s room after cleaning him up, and then the floor. Now it’s just a waiting game. The only thing keeping Derek calm is the steady heartbeat coming from his room.

“He was dying Laura,” Derek says, repeating himself  _ again _ . But he needs her to understand.

Laura sighs and runs a hand through her hair, her eyes drifting towards the cracked door down the hall, “I know. I just… you know how worried I get about people knowing our secret. It’s just the two of us, Der. If something were to happen…”

“It won’t,” Derek tells her. “I know you’re worried, and I get it. But I couldn’t let him die. Not when I knew there was a way to save him. Plus he…”

“What?” Laura prompts when Derek trails off.

“He knew what I was,” Derek tells her, “What the man was.”

Derek expects that to calm her but it doesn’t. Instead she slams her cup down, the hot tea spilling over the table before she gets to her feet and starts pacing the room. She’s muttering to herself, something about stupid, reckless, idiot brothers. Then she’s turning to him, her eyes blazing red and filled with anger, “Did you ever think that maybe he knew what you were because he was a hunter? And now we’ve sent Deucalion out there to handle the omega you knocked out and other hunters could be waiting for him.”

Derek frowns, “He’s a kid Laura. And he was afraid. He had no idea how to defend himself. If he was a hunter he would have been fighting back, not calling for help and trying to run away.”

“I know because I’ve heard stories,” a soft voice speaks from the hallway.

Both Derek and Laura’s head snap in his direction. Laura is the one to speak, her tone far too calm. “Stories from who?”

The boys shoulders sag and he kicks at the floor, “It’s a long story.”

“We have plenty of time,” Laura says. 

The boy nods and takes a hesitant step into the room, his eyes moving up and landing on Derek, who does his best to give him a reassuring smile as he gestures to the seat across from him, “Come sit down…” he frowns when he realizes he still doesn't even know the kids name. “What’s your name?”

“Theo,” the boy says, pulling the chair back and taking a seat. He gives a wary glance to Laura, who is staring at him with her arms crossed and a glare on her face.

Derek rolls his eyes and turns back to Theo, “Nice to meet you, Theo. I’m Derek and this is my sister, Laura. You’ll have to forgive her. She’s a little bit overprotective.”

‘With good reason,” Laura mutters. Derek hears her sigh after the kids stomach gives a loud rumble and he mutters out an apology. “Would you like something to eat?”

Derek has to hide his smile in is hand. Leave it to Laura to be concerned about the kid being hungry even as she’s interrogating him.

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Theo says, giving her a small smile. “I haven’t eaten in…” he frowns and tilts his head. “I actually don’t know the last time I was let out to get food? When we left our last place probably. And then I ran out a couple days ago.”

“Let out?” Laura asks, sounding as startled as Derek feels.

Theo nods, “Yeah I… the people I stay with don’t like me going out too much.”

“Why?” Derek asks.

“They’re afraid I won’t go back,” Theo tells him. His eyes move towards the window and his heart speeds up. “I shouldn’t be here. It’s not safe. This isn’t….”

Derek gets out of his seat and moves to the one next to Theo, putting his hands on his shoulders, “Hey, Theo. You need to breathe. In and out. Can you do that? Like this.”

Derek takes a few deep, slow breaths in and out, giving Theo a reassuring smile when he follows his lead. Derek doesn’t remove his hands until Theo is breathing somewhat normally again. Even then he stays close. Something about this whole thing doesn’t feel right. What kind of people would keep a kid locked up and have him so worried? Unless he does live with hunters. Derek immediately shakes the thought. Even hunters wouldn’t keep a kid locked up and not feed him. At least not a human kid. 

“Why isn’t it safe for you to be here, Theo?” Laura asks, placing a plate down in front of him before taking the seat across from them. 

Theo turns to face Laura, and picks up the sandwich after an encouraging nod. He takes a bite and chews thoughtfully, making sure to swallow before speaking. “They’ll be looking for me. And they’re not exactly the… nicest people. If you can even call them that.”

“They’re not your parents?” Laura asks, and Theo shakes his head. “Who are they?”

“They’re called the Dread Doctors,” Theo says, his eyes moving towards the window when a loud clap of thunder sounds. He shakes his head and takes a few more bites of his sandwich, barely allowing himself time to swallow between bites. Once he’s satisfied he speaks again. “They’re scientists. And they’re really old. They came to me a couple years ago and…” 

He cuts off with a gasp and puts his half eaten sandwich down. Derek puts a hand on his arm and give a gentle squeeze, “What did they do?”

“I had a bad heart,” Theo says, “And asthma. The doctors thought I would die. So did my parents. But the Dread Doctors, they told me they could save me and get me a new heart. They said they could make me better. More powerful than I could ever imagine. They lied. And now Tara is dead and I have her heart and it was all for nothing.”

Derek’s hand moves up to Theo’s back when he starts to cry. He looks to Laura, who is staring at the kid in wide-eyed horror. Derek doesn’t get it. Sure, what the kid is saying is unsettling but he doesn’t think it’s worth her looking like that. 

“Who’s Tara, Theo?” Laura asks him, her voice far calmer than she looks.

“My sister.”

Derek frowns, his eyes meeting Laura’s. He thinks he’s starting to get it and he feels a little sick. He makes himself ask the question anyway, “How did she die?”

There’s a beat of silence before Theo whispers out a barely audible, “I killed her.” 

It takes all Derek has in him not to move his hand. The only thing that stops him is the way Theo’s shoulders are shaking with the force of his sobs. “I didn’t want to. I didn’t. I even tried to go down and get her from the water after I pushed her in and she started begging me for help but they wouldn’t let me. At least not until she stopped asking.”

Derek’s surprised when Laura comes around the table and pulls Theo into a hug. All he can do is sit there in shock. He’s not sure what to feel right now. He knows what it’s like to lose family all too well. He can’t smell smoke anymore without feeling the urge to throw up. The past year has been hard enough on him after losing so much of his family. He can’t imagine the guilt, or to have been the one to cause it. 

He knows Laura does though, all too well. She’d cried to him one too many times about how stupid she’d been to let a hunter crawl her way into her bed and heart and use her to get information. It’s no wonder she was so quick to come to Theo’s side. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Theo sobs, “I didn’t…”

“I know,” Laura whispers, her own voice thick with tears. “I know. They used you.”

Derek doesn’t think she’s just talking to Theo. It’s confirmed when she meets his eyes over Theo’s head. Derek can see the familiar guilt there, and a little bit of the self-hatred she usually tries to hide. He decides to make himself useful and grabs their now cold mugs of tea and heads into the kitchen to make a fresh pot. Laura always insists on tea after something emotionally draining happens. Something about it being calming. They’re all going to need it.

“I don’t want to go back,” Theo says after a while. “Please don’t make me.”

“I won’t,” Laura tells him, her voice firm. “You’re pack now, Theo. Your place is with us.”

It’s hard to believe that not even an hour ago she was wondering if she could even trust him, now here she is calling him pack. Derek gets it though. She’s bonded with him. That paired with the already strong bond between an alpha and a beta would make it impossible for her not to want to keep him around. 

She gives Derek a grateful smile when he places two mugs of tea in front of them before walking back to get his own. Theo’s taking a sip of his when Derek returns and takes his previous seat across from him, wanting to give the two some space. 

“How old are you, Theo?” Laura asks him.

“I just turned 11 today,” Theo tells her.

“It’s your birthday?” Laura asks, sounding surprised.

Theo nods, taking another sip of his tea. “Yeah. I wanted to go see Times Square. That’s why I was out tonight. I just didn’t realize how far away it was.”

“It’s only a 20 minute subway ride,” Laura tells him. “We can go tomorrow, if you’d like.”

Theo’s head snaps up, “Really?”

Laura nods, “Sure. We’re going to need to get you some clothes anyway.”

“You don’t have to…” Theo starts, but even Derek knows it’s a waste of time. 

“You might as well let her,” Derek tells him. “When Laura has her mind set on something there’s no talking her out of it.”

Theo gives a hesitant nod, “Okay. But not too much. Just what I need.”

Laura grins, “Oh, of course. You’ll be  _ needing _ an all new wardrobe, won’t you? Unless you have clothes stashed in that hoodie of yours.”

Theo shakes his head, his lips twitching up into a smile. “I can already tell I’m going to regret this.”

Derek laughs, “I’m just glad it’s not me this time.”

Laura looks over at him with a smirk, “Oh? Who said you were getting out of this, Der? You’re coming.”

Derek groans, “Really? You know I hate shopping.”

“And you know I hate leaving you alone,” Laura tells him. “Especially after you snuck out tonight.”

Derek ducks his head when she levels him with a disapproving look. He’d been waiting for it. The lecture probably would have come sooner if it hadn’t been for Theo. 

“You know I wanted to go to the concert, Laur.”

“And you know I told you no,” Laura says. “Derek, I know you’ve had to grow up pretty fast in the past year but you’re still only 12 years old.”

“I’ll be 13 next month,” Derek tells her.

Laura sighs, “That’s still not old enough to be wandering the streets of New York City alone. Especially not now. You know how dangerous it is for us.”

“I know,” Derek mutters, feeling guilty. He doesn’t like worrying Laura, but he also just wants to be able to live his life. But he knows they’re lives aren’t normal. They never will be, no matter how much they try. As much as he hates it they’re probably always going to be looking over their shoulders, wondering when something was going to swoop in and try and tear them apart. 

Derek jumps when thunder crashes and lightning flashes just outside the window and suddenly the lights are flickering out. He hears Theo whine and frowns as Laura curses and gets to her feet, her eyes glowing red. 

“Stay here,” Laura tells them, starting down the hall. “I’ll grab some flashlights and candles.”

Derek nods and turns to Theo, “It’s just the storm. I’m sure the power will be back on soon.”

Theo shakes his head, his eyes glowing gold as he stares straight ahead. His breathing is labored. Derek doesn’t need his werewolf senses to tell him just how afraid Theo is. “No it’s not. They’re here.”

Derek doesn’t have to ask him who  _ who _ is. He has a feeling. He hears a noise outside the door and almost yells when suddenly three figures are in his living room. Theo stumbles out of his chair and back towards the window with a shout at the same time Laura comes running into the room, her eyes red and claws out, ready to fight off the threat.

“Theo Raeken,” a distorted voice sounds, “Failure. Theo Raeken.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thanks to Tara for reading this over for me <3

“No,” Theo mutters, backing up away from the three figures. “I’m not a failure. And I’m not going with you.”

“You have failed in your experiment,” the Surgeon says, “You did not fight.”

It’s then that Theo realizes what this means, “You wanted me to leave. You expected me to get attacked.”

“We made sure of it,” the Surgeon tells him. “We put him in your path, and you failed to kill him.”

“I was human!” Theo says.

“Not to mention starved from not eating,” Laura says, anger clear in her voice. “He’s just a boy. Not some experiment for you to use and do as you please with.”

“He is ours,” the Pathologist says. “And he failed. He is no longer useful to our cause and will be terminated.”

Derek growls, his own eyes glowing a brilliant gold as he gets to his feet. Laura steps up next to him, blocking Theo from view, “Like hell he will. He’s under our protection, and you’re not getting to him.”

Theo has a moment to feel grateful for Laura and Derek, before it’s replaced by fear. He’s seen what the Dread Doctors can do. He knows they can’t be stopped. At least not yet.

“It’s okay,” Theo whispers, low enough for them to hear.

Derek head barely turns but it’s enough for Theo to see the question in his eyes. Laura just shakes her head. “It’s not. None of this is okay.”

She’s right. Of course she is. But Theo knows what he has to do. He might not know much about the two of them but he can tell they’ve lost a lot and how much they mean to each other. He isn’t going to come between that. He moves around the table until he’s in view of the Dread Doctors again, squaring his shoulders and trying to look braver than what he’s feeling. “You can take me but leave them alone.”

“Theo,” Laura starts but Theo shakes his head, turning to her with a sad smile.

“It’s okay,” he tells her, though he’s not sure any of them believe it. “You’ve already done so much for me. More than I probably deserve.”

The last thing he sees before his world shifts is Laura stumbling forward, then he’s hitting the cold ground of the tunnels. No matter how many times they’ve done their weird phasing thing with him he’ll never be used to it. Something tells him he probably won’t be dealing with it again. He slumps against the wall and stares up at his three captors. They don’t kill him like he expects. They just go back to their tables and vials. Theo rolls his eyes. He doesn’t get it. They’d said he was a failure. He’s no use to them now that he’s a werewolf. Unless they’re planning on injecting him with something.

The thought has him stumbling back to his ‘room’ and digging through the pile of clothes in the floor. He lets out a relieved breath when he finds it. He’s been working on it for months, just in case the day came when he would need it. Now it’s here and he just has to hope it works. He picks it up and puts it behind his back, making sure he’s standing next to the tank holding the old Nazi werewolf. He chances a glance behind it and finds the hammer he’d stashed there. They clearly don’t pay enough attention to him to check for things like that. Their mistake.

Theo notices the syringe in the Surgeons hands and rolls his eyes. Of course they plan to poison him. They’d never get their hands dirty. When they start forward he hits the button on his machine and feels a rush of relief and pride when they freeze and grip their heads at the frequency the machine is emitting. So it does work.

Without wasting another second Theo rushes behind the tank and grabs the hammer, banging against the glass with all his newfound strength until it shatters. There’s a screech and warbled speech that Theo doesn’t stop to listen to before taking off. They might be weakened now but that doesn’t mean Theo can take on them on his own. Not without dying, and he’s not ready to do that. Not when he can clearly see the possibility of a new life. Of a pack. He finally has a chance and he’s going to take it.

He runs the streets, knowing that at any moment they could appear in front of him and it will be over. Something tells him he needs to keep going this way. He finds out why when he rounds the corner and runs right into someone. He almost falls back but a hand on his waist stops him. He looks up into the Derek’s wide eyes and can’t help but grin.

“Theo?” Laura says, clearly shocked to see him. “What? How? You literally just left.”

Theo shrugs, “They didn’t waste any time trying to kill me. But luckily I was prepared.”

“Prepared?” Derek asks. “How?”

Theo shakes his head and grabs Derek’s arm while gesturing with the other before leading them down the street the same way they came, “They operate on a different frequency. It’s how they can phase through time, and it makes it hard to hurt them. Well, that and he fact that they had a Nazi in a tank in their lair.”

“What?” Laura asks, her voice going high in shock, “Excuse me? A Nazi? In a tank?”

“Yeah they… I don’t know. It’s a long story,” Theo says. “But they’ve been using him to stay alive. Except I just took that away.”

“How?” Laura and Derek ask in unison.

Theo smirks, “I busted right through the tank with a hammer I’d been keeping nearby. Well after I used the device I’d been building to immobilize them. Like I said, I’d been planning. I knew if I wanted a shot at getting away ever I’d need a plan. It’s not like they would just let me go.”

“How’d you know to build it?” Derek asks.

Theo rubs the back of his neck, “They ran into an old hunter before they left Beacon Hills with me. I could tell he was shifty and might know something so I snuck into his house and found the plans.”

“Oh my god,” Laura says, “You… are you talking about an _Argent?_ ”

Theo shrugs, “Yeah. He was only in town for a few days visiting his daughter or something. I waited until they were out and snuck in.”

Theo frowns when Derek growls at the mention of the daughter, “Do you know them?”

“A little too well,” Laura mutters, and Theo can’t tell if she looks more sad or angry. “But that’s a story for another time. For now we need to get you someplace safe.”

“Is anywhere safe though?” Derek asks. “I mean, if they can phase in and out of time surely it won’t take long for them to find us if they’re looking for Theo.”

“They’ll be looking,” Theo says. “They won’t be happy about what I did. I weakened them and probably ruined their plans.”

“Plans?” Laura asks.

“Yeah, they’re talking about bringing someone back,” Theo says. “Or something. They just call it The Beast.”

Laura snorts, “Kinky.”

Derek rolls his eyes, “If you’re into old dudes.”

Laura swats at his arm, “Oh hush.”

Theo watches as the two grin and knock shoulders and is hit with a sudden hint of longing. He wonders if he and Tara would be this close if she were still around. He immediately shakes the thought. It’s not good to go there.

Theo sighs when he feels the air around him shift suddenly. He knew they’d catch up eventually but he’d hoped it wouldn’t be in the middle of the street.

“They’re here, aren’t they?” Laura asks, stopping in her tracks and pulling Derek to a stop along with her.

Theo nods, “Yeah, I can feel it. They’re close.”

Laura lets out a long breath, “Well I guess we’re doing this here then. I’d hoped to get to our meet up spot with Deucalion before they showed up but….”

“Who’s Deucalion?”

“He’s another alpha,” Derek tells him. “And a friend. He’s been helping Laura and I ever since we came to New York.”

“We got in touch with him after Derek found you and he helped capture the omega that attacked you,” Laura tells him. “He’s supposed to meeting us but now there might not be time.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that,” a smooth voice says from the shadows before a man that looks to be in his mid-30’s steps out.

“Oh thank god,” Laura says, her shoulders losing a little bit of their tension. “They’re close and we don’t have much…”

“Time,” Theo finishes, staring straight ahead at where the Dread Doctors have just appeared. “They’re here.”

Laura spins around and once again puts herself between Theo and the Dread Doctors, with Derek and Deucalion coming up on either side of her. Theo has no idea how this is supposed to go. He’s just glad he shoved the frequency transmitter in his pocket before he ran.

He hits the button and watches as the doctors once again grab their heads. Laura, Derek, and Deucalion don’t waste any time. They rush forward, their claws out and ready to attack. Theo wants to help but he still hasn’t figured out how to shift at will and knows he’d just get in the way. He’ll just have to make sure the transmitter stays on and he’s able to keep them weak enough for the others to fight them.

He tries not to smile when he watches Deucalion’s claws pierce right through the Pathologists chest and twists. The man goes down and doesn’t get up. Laura is working on the Geneticist while Derek is taking on the Surgeon, now with the aid of Deucalion. Theo’s always seen the Dread Doctor as something untouchable. Something he’d never be able to get away from. Now’s realizing they’re not. No one is invincible and can escape death for long, not even the Dread Doctors. That much is obvious from the way their bodies now line the street in front of him. Laura and Derek are leaning on each other while Deucalion is wiping his hands on a cloth he’s pulled from his pocket.

“Now I suppose I’m going to have to be the one to get rid of the bodies,” Deucalion says, kicking at the corpse of the Pathologist.

Theo takes a hesitant step forward and looks down at the woman and two men, “They’re really gone?”

Theo looks up when he feels a hand wrap around his shoulder and sees Laura smiling down at him, “Yeah Theo, they’re really gone. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

Theo nods his head, unable to feel embarrassed when he starts to cry. After everything that’s happened the past two years he never thought he would be here. He thought he’d be stuck with them and eventually turned into the monster they wanted him to be.

“I’m free,” Theo whispers, a wet laugh escaping him.

Laura ruffles his hair and laughs, “Yeah kid, you’re free.”

“Well as free as you can be with Laura as your alpha,” Derek says, grinning over at his sister. “You might be better off begging Deucalion to take you in.”

Theo grins when he looks up to see Laura sticking her tongue out at Derek, “I think I’m good.”

“You really are, kid,” Deucalion says, “I think the three of you will be good for each other. The bond is already pretty strong. I can tell.”

“Me too,” Laura says, squeezing Theo’s shoulder. “Do you need us to stick around and help?”

Deucalion shakes his head, “No, the pack is on their way. You should get the kid home. He looks dead on his feet and could probably use a warm shower and some rest.”

“We all could,” Laura says.

“What are you going to do with them?” Theo asks, unable to keep the fear at bay that something will happen and they’ll get up again.

Deucalion glances down at the bodies, “We’re going to burn them.”

Theo nods, feeling relief flood through him. He doubts even the Dread Doctors could come back from being turned to dust, “Good.”

“Come on,” Laura says, knocking her hip with his, though it’s more like her nudging his side with how much taller she is than him. It still has him smiling, especially when she speaks again, “Let’s go home.”

_Home_. Theo can’t remember the last time he thought of someplace as home. But somehow he’s found one here, in just a few hours, with Derek and Laura.

“You know,” Deucalion calls after them, “Now that there’s 3 of you, you’re probably going to need a bigger apartment.”

“You know I can’t get a decent apartment until I turn 18, Deucalion,” Laura says, turning back to look at him.

“That’s only a few months away,” Deucalion says with a shrug, “I’d be more than happy to help you out until then. I know you don’t like accepting help, Laura. You’re like your mother in that regard, strong and independent. But even she knew when it was time to accept someone offering assistance. Especially if that assistance benefited her family and her pack.”

Theo doesn’t really understand what half of that means, but it clearly has an effect on Laura. She wipes at her eyes with her free hand and turns her face away from Theo but he can still see her shoulders shake slightly. Whatever her and Derek have been through hasn’t been good.

“Okay,” Laura whispers. “You can help us. But nothing extravagant.”

“Fine,” Deucalion says, “But it’s at least going to be in a decent neighborhood with a good school for these two.”

Laura nods, “You know I’ve been doing my best.”

“You had a lot thrust on your shoulders at a young age,” Deucalion says. “And that’s not fair. But you don’t have to carry that burden alone, Laura. None of you do. Remember that.”

Laura nods, whispering out a quiet, “Thank you.”

“Come on Laur,” Derek says, speaking for the first time in a while. “Let’s go home.”

The three make their way back down the street for a few blocks before coming up to an apartment building. It’s not that appealing from the outside and Theo realizes how much effort Laura and Derek must have put in to make the apartment itself look as nice as it did.

Laura directs Theo towards the shower once they’re inside and she’s handed him some of Derek’s pajamas to change into. As much as he wants to stand under the warm spray and enjoy the feeling of clean, hot water cascading over him for the first time in years he doesn’t. He knows Laura and Derek are needing to shower and doesn’t want to use all the water.

Laura must know this because the moment he steps out she shakes her head, “You could have stayed in longer, Theo.”

“I wanted to make sure you had plenty of hot water,” Theo tells her.

“You’re a good kid.”

Once they’ve showered, Laura puts on a movie and the three curl up on her bed together to watch it. Theo watches as Derek curls around Laura and she runs a hand through his hair, but makes himself look away, not wanting to invade on the private moment. He looks over when he hears Laura softly say his name and sees she has her arm raised in invitation. He almost doesn’t go. He barely knows them and part of him thinks cuddling with almost strangers should be weird. But they’re his pack now. And after everything they’ve been through tonight they’re hardly strangers anymore.

So he scoots over and curls against Laura’s side with his head resting on her stomach. Her hand moves up to card through his hair and he closes his eyes at the feeling. He can’t remember the last time he was touched like this, the last time he really felt this safe. He wonders if he ever did. But he does here, with Derek and Laura. He might not know their story yet, but he knows one day they’ll trust him enough to tell them. For now he’s happy just being here with them. He has an unfamiliar sense of belonging, one that he wants to hold onto. Now that he has this he knows he’s going to fight to keep it with everything he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

Laura looks over at where Derek and Theo are sprawled across the floor with blankets and pillows underneath them and around them, their gazes focused intently on the TV in front of them as they smash their fingers against their video game controllers. She can’t help but smile. It’s nice that Derek has someone he can just be a kid with now. He hasn’t exactly had the easiest time making friends ever since they moved to New York. If she’s honest with herself, neither has she. Neither one of them are particularly trusting anymore, but especially not her. How could she be after what happened?

Her gaze moves towards the window as she swallows past the lump in her throat. She’s glad Derek has a distraction on today of all days. He deserves it, but she doesn’t. She still remembers being out with Derek getting nice cream that night 1 year ago and then suddenly feeling different, wrong even. She’d heard Derek gasp and looked towards him to see him looking at her with one hand covering his mouth and the other pointing right at her as he’d whispered out, “Your eyes.”

She’d all but ran towards the bathroom with her head ducked, making sure it was empty before finally letting herself look in the mirror. She’d gripped the sink so hard it had cracked under her fingers but she hadn’t cared. All she could focus on was her now red eyes. Red eyes that shouldn’t belong to her, at least not yet.

She’d made herself get under control before rushing back out of the bathroom and hauling Derek to his feet, ignoring his questions as they ran towards the car. She’d known she needed to get home. She’d needed to find her mother and see that this was all a mistake. Except then they’d gotten home to find it up in flames, the smell of smoke and ash and charred flesh filling the air. She’d had to hold Derek back as he’d tried to run towards the house screaming for their parents when all she’d wanted to do right then was run into the flames herself. But she couldn’t. She had Derek to think about and she wouldn’t leave him on his own.

It hasn’t been easy. She’d only been 16 then, almost 17, and suddenly she was responsible for looking after her 11 year old brother. She’s just grateful they have Deucalion. She might often insist on handling things on her own now but he’d been a big help in getting them to New York and finding someone that was willing to rent an apartment to a 16 year old and her 11 year old brother. They’d had to settle for that shitty ass apartment building but Laura had done her best to make it feel like home. She can’t say she misses it though. It’s been nice having a bigger place in a nicer neighborhood and a school she actually feels comfortable sending Derek and Theo to.

She thinks they’ll probably be able to have a Christmas tree this year. She’d been afraid to get more than a small one for their coffee table last year, not wanting to risk anyone in the neighborhood thinking they had anything worth stealing. She’d used the money she would have spent on the tree on presents for Derek, both Christmas and for his birthday. Not that they had a lot, but she’d done what she could. He hadn’t really been up for celebrating last year. She’d done her best to give him a good day but both of their minds were in Beacon Hills.

She knows this year will be different already. Not only is she going to make sure Derek has the best Christmas she can but she has Theo to think about too. She knows he probably didn’t celebrate with those awful people that had him the past 2 years. She’s going to do her best to make up for it. Derek and Theo at least deserve to have a good Christmas. She knows that’s what her mother would want. She’ll just have to see about taking some night shifts at the diner to see if she can bring in some extra cash.

She’s ready for her 18th birthday to get here so she can finally have access to her family’s money. Her parents had made it a requirement that she wait until she was 18 to use it without approval. They probably figured at the time that someone would be around to help her, and that she wouldn’t be out on her own with Derek. She can still get some of it, but she has to go through her mother’s emissary Jenna to get it. Even though it’s her money and she knows Jenna would never deny her request or question her she still feels strange about having to ask. Plus, she’s a little wary about getting in touch with people back in Beacon Hills, both for their safety and hers and Derek’s.

She just has to wait until February and then she’ll be 18 and the money will be hers, and Derek’s. If she were on her own she’d be fine just working for her own money. The thought of using money that isn’t hers and is only going to be in her possession because of some stupid mistake she made makes her sick. But she wants Derek to be able to live comfortably, Theo too. She’ll do what she has to in order to make that happen.

“Laur,” Derek calls from the living room, drawing her attention back over to him. “We’re hungry.”

Laura has to smile at the _we_. Everything is a ‘we _’_ with them now.

_Can we go play basketball in the park? Can we go see a movie this weekend? Can we have ice cream for breakfast? Can we stay up late tonight?_

Normally Laura would be worried about how fast the two have bonded. Getting close to someone just leads to heartbreak, whether it’s when they die and leave you alone or betray you. But Derek is young and he still has a chance at finding good people to be in his life, people that won’t use and hurt him. It might be too late for Laura but it’s not too late for Derek, or for Theo. So she lets herself be happy that they’re so close. They both deserve to have someone in their lives they can just be themselves with.

“What were you thinking?” Laura asks.

Derek tilts his head, bringing a finger up to tap against his chin in thought. He swats at Theo when the other boy giggles. “Pizza?” he asks, his tone hopeful.

Laura shakes her head, her lips twitching up into a smile. “I should have known. It’s always pizza with you.”

“Yeah but it’s Friday night,” Derek says. “Friday night is pizza night.”

It has become their unofficial thing, one that she lets Derek have. Most nights she insists on cooking but Friday’s tend to be a freebie day, and Derek almost always chooses pizza.

“What do you think, Theo?” Laura asks, wanting to include the beta.

Theo looks over at her in surprise, still not used to be consulted about things like this. It’s taking a while but she’s determined to get him to start thinking of himself as part of their pack. And that means someone who gets to help make decisions.

“Pizza sounds good,” Theo says after a moment.

“Of course it does,” Derek says, knocking their shoulders together. “Now come on. It’s time I kick your ass again.”

“Excuse me?” Laura says, leveling Derek with a long look. “What did you just say?”

Derek stares at her with wide eyes, “Kids at school were saying it!”

“I don’t care what kids at school are saying, Derek Hale. You’re too young to be using that kind of language. Do you understand me?”

Derek nods, his shoulders slumping a bit as he mumbles out, “Yes Laura.”

Laura sighs and gets to her feet, “Good. Now you two keep playing and I’ll order the pizza.”

“Pepperoni!” Derek calls after her.

“Whoa,” she hears Theo mutter.

“Today’s just a hard day,” Derek whispers back. “It always is.”

Laura sucks in a harsh breath and has to lean on the wall for support. This whole time she thought that maybe Derek hadn’t realized what today was. But of course he had. He’d probably been watching the calendar the same as her.

It hits her that maybe he’s trying to keep it together for her the same way she has for him. She barely makes it to her room before the tears start falling and she has to lean against the wall for support. She tries to stay quiet, not wanting Derek or Theo to hear her but she knows she’s probably not doing a very good job.

She slides down the wall and puts her head in her hands as her shoulders start to shake and her tears fall faster. She’s been trying so hard to be a good sister and look out for Derek, and give him a good life. She knows it’s hard and things have been different here in New York than they were in Beacon Hills. There’s less room to run on the full moons and instead they have to stay cooped up in their apartment. She knows Derek misses the freedom of the woods, and so does she. She misses running with her family, sharing grins with their mother as they howled into the otherwise silent night. Derek didn’t get to experience that as much as she did. He was too young the first few years. And she hates that. She hates that he got so little time with their parents.

The door creaks open and Laura looks up to see Derek standing there, Theo right behind him. “Laur?”

Laura shakes her head and wipes at her eyes, before picking up the phone she’d dropped on the floor. “Sorry Der. I’m just ordering the pizza now.”

Derek moves into the room and sits down next to her, taking the phone from her hands. “The pizza can wait.”

Laura closes her eyes as more tears threaten to fall. She must really look bad if Derek is willing to wait on pizza. “You never want to wait on pizza.”

“This is more important,” Derek tells her.

“I can call it in, if you want,” Theo offers. “And you two can talk.”

Laura looks over at him, taking in how he’s hesitating by the door. She holds her hand out to him and gives him a small smile, “No, Derek’s right. Pizza can wait. It’s time you learn a little bit about us.”

Theo nods and takes her hand, allowing her to pull him down next to her. Her lips twitch up into a smile when she hears Derek’s stomach rumble and she gives a wet laugh. “Okay, maybe I can order the pizza and we’ll talk while we wait for it.”

Derek gives her a sheepish smile, “Yeah okay.”

Laura orders the pizza from the local pizza place she knows Derek loves and then puts her phone aside. She leans her head back on the wall and looks towards the ceiling as she tries to figure out how to explain all of this.

“How much do you know about us, Theo?” Laura asks.

“Just that you’re from California and your parents died,” Theo says.

Laura nods, “That’s true. But there’s a lot more to it than that. And it’s not easy to tell.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Theo tells her.

“I think you should know. You’re pack now and you need to know what you’re getting into,” Laura says. She shares a look with Derek and he nods, squeezing her hand. “You know about hunters, I assume?”

Theo nods, “Yeah, I heard a bit about them.”

“Well a lot of hunters are a part of hunter families,” Laura says, “One of those families is the Argents. One of whom you’re apparently aware of. I’d only heard tales about them. When we were growing up the Argents weren’t around. At least not… not _her_. If I had known…” Laura takes a deep breath and wipes at her eyes with her free hand.

“Most hunters follow a code: _We hunt those who hunt us_. But not Kate. Kate has her own code. She came to me one night while I was out to dinner with friends. I was 16 and here this pretty woman was flirting with me. I didn’t know what to do. She seemed nice and so I agreed to let her take me out. It only progressed from there. She knew all the things to say and do to get me to trust her. She made me _love_ her. I told her things… things that I shouldn’t have. And because of that she knew that my family would be in the house that night. She knew how easy it would be to get to them. She trapped them in there and then set the house on fire. All of them. The only ones to make it were Derek and I, because we were out to dinner. And then our uncle Peter. But he’s burned so badly and trapped in his own head because everything he’s seen.”

Laura is sobbing again by this point, her chin ducked down to her chest and her hair falling in her face. “My family is dead because of me. I let someone like Kate Argent in and because of that they’re all gone. I know you still feel guilty for what happened to your sister, Theo.” Laura says, lifting her head to look at him. “And I’m here to tell you that you’re not alone.”

“Do you think it will ever get easier?” Theo whispers.

Laura puts an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close, her other arm going around Derek. “I don’t know. I don’t if it will ever go away, but I have to believe it will get easier. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because we have each other,” Laura says, looking between the two boys. “All of us. We have a reminder of what’s important. A reason for us to keep going. We’ve all suffered but we’ve also gained something. I know I can be stubborn and feel like I have to shoulder all of this, and that won’t be easy to get over. But I do know that we’re stronger together.”

“Yeah,” Derek says, squeezing her tightly around the waist. “We are.”

They have to extract themselves once the pizza gets here and just like that the tension is broken. The boys rush into the kitchen to get plates and drinks while Laura goes to pay for the pizzas. Then man on the other side smiles widely at her and his eyes drift a few times but she barely pays attention to it. She doesn’t have time for things like that, not with Derek and Theo to worry about. And certainly not after what happened the last time she let a stranger into her life.

She brings the pizzas over to the table and sets them down, swatting Derek’s hands away as he immediately reaches for the box. “Patience Der.”

Derek pouts and sits back in his seat, watching as Laura opens the box. He wrinkles his nose when he takes in the pizza, “Sausage and pepperoni thin crust?”

“You know that’s my favorite,” Laura tells him, moving the box to the side and opening the one underneath. “There’s pepperoni for you too, you weirdo.”

“It’s not weird to like pepperoni,” Derek says, “It’s normal.”

“Oh I know,” Laura says, grinning over at him. “It’s the rest of you that is weird.” She looks over to see Theo eyeing both pizzas, “You can have both if you want, Theo. I certainly won’t eat the whole pizza by myself.”

Theo grins and leans up onto the table and grabs a few slices to put on his plate. Derek wrinkles his nose, “I can’t believe you like sausage.”

“I love sausage,” Theo says. “I can’t believe you _don’t_.”

“You probably like black olives too or something.”

Theo shrugs, “Black olives are good. But no thank you on the pineapple.”

Derek lets out a relieved breath, “Oh thank god. I’d have to rethink our friendship if you liked pineapple.”

Laura just shakes her head and eats her pizza. She lets Derek and Theo’s voices wash over her and feels contentment spread through her. She might have made mistakes, big ones, but she’s still here. Derek is happy, and so is Theo. For the first time in a while she can feel a little bit of hope for the future. It might be small, but that’s good enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t do it,” Theo mutters, looking down at his hands. His hands that still have human nails instead of the claws he wants them to.

“You can,” Laura tells him, moving to kneel in front of him. “It just takes practice.”

“Yeah but you two have always been able to shift,” Theo sighs. “You’re born wolves. It’s something you just know how to do.”

Laura snorts, “Please. You didn’t see Derek during his first full moon. We had a little wolfboy running around naked in the preserve. Which can happen, but Derek was still so small and pale. All we had to do to find him was look for his bright white ass glowing in the moonlight.”

Derek groans and buries his head in his arm, “Seriously Laura? I was 3 years old.”

“No excuse,” Laura says, laughing when Derek swats at her arm.

“How can you guys joke so easily?” Theo asks, watching as the two grin at each other.

Laura turns to him, her smile only faltering a little, “We have to. Just because we’ve had bad things happen to us doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be able to be happy. I mean, it’s hard sometimes. Sometimes I wonder if I can make it out of bed. But I always do. I know Derek needs me. I know our parents would want us to be able to be happy. It’s important to remember that bad things may happen to you, but you are not the bad thing. You can still get up and move on and laugh and live. Otherwise the pain will just consume you.”

Theo nods. She does have a point. He has a lot to learn from the Hales apparently, more than just how to shift. The things is, he’s been trying for weeks. Sometimes he can flash his eyes and get his claws out but he can never make it last. The only time it does is when he’s finally gotten frustrated enough to lose control. He hates it. It comes to Laura and Derek so easily.

“Let’s try again,” Laura says.

“Can I?” Derek asks.

Laura shrugs, “Sure. I’ll go make some tea and sandwiches.”

She disappears and Derek steps up to Theo, giving him a small smile. He grabs his hand and leads him down the hall towards his room, shutting the door behind them. When Theo looks at him in confusion Derek just shrugs, the same way Laura had. “I thought it might help to have some privacy.”

Theo nods. He doesn't see how, but at this point he’s willing to try anything. “What are we going to do?”

Derek nudges Theo until he’s sitting cross legged on the bed and moves to sit in front of him, taking the same position. He takes Theo’s hands and rests them flat on his palms, “I think the scenery probably doesn’t help,” Derek tells him. “So we’re going to try something.”

“What?”

“First I want you to close your eyes,” Derek says. He chuckles when Theo raises an eyebrow and nudges Theo’s knee with his own, “Just trust me, alright?”

Theo nods and takes a deep breath before closing his eyes. It’s weird sitting here with Derek like this. With his eyes closed all his other senses are heightened. He can hear Derek breathing quietly and then Laura moving around in the kitchen. He tries to focus on that and not the noises outside. It’s something else Laura and Derek have been trying to get him to practice.  This one he can actually do. Especially right now with Derek so close, his heart beating steadily and his hands warm beneath his own.

“What now?” Theo asks, his voice coming out quieter than normal.

“Imagine you’re somewhere else,” Derek says, his voice just as quiet. “In the woods somewhere. It’s night out and the moon is shining down on you. It’s calling to you, urging you to let go and shift. The wind is blowing gently against your skin. You can hear other wolves howling nearby. Your pack is calling to you, wanting you to join them. Can you see all that?”

“Yeah,” Theo says, surprised at how well he’s able to picture it. In his mind he’s in the preserve. He hears the howling and turns to see Derek and Laura beckoning him forward.

“Focus on what you what to do,” Derek tells him, “Picture it in your head and make it happen.”

He wants to go. He wants to shift and run with Derek and Laura through the trees, laughing as the moon shines down on them. He’s pleased when he actually _does_. He can’t see his eyes but his claws are out and even though it’s imaginary he swears he feels his fangs dropping.

“Theo,” Derek whispers, his voice sounding closer than before. “Open your eyes.”

Theo opens his eyes and is met with Derek’s gold ones boring into his own. He feels his breath leave him at the intensity of his stare. It’s broken when a wide grin spreads across Derek’s lips, “You did it.”

It takes a moment for Theo’s brain to catch up with him. When it does he looks down and sees his claws are out, looking sharp and dangerous as their laying against Derek’s skin. Derek doesn’t seem afraid though. He’s still perfectly calm. Theo jumps to his feet and runs to the mirror, letting out an excited yell when he sees his eyes are gold and his face is shifted.

“I did it!”

Derek walks up behind him, meeting his eyes in the mirror, “You did.”

Theo turns around and hugs Derek tightly. “I did it because of you,” he whispers, feeling his heart skip at the way Derek’s breath catches. He pulls back to look at him, finding that intense gaze focused on him again. He doesn’t understand what he’s feeling. It’s something new. A little scary. But he finds he wants to keep feeling it.

“You just needed to focus,” Derek tells him, pulling back to look at him. “Once you get the hang of it, it’ll come easier. It just takes time.”

“Well if you keep teaching me like this then I’ll have it down in no time,” Theo says.

Derek grins, “I’m always here to help.”

“What are you guys doing in there?” Laura calls from outside the room. “Is it safe to open the door?”

Theo frowns, “Why wouldn’t it be safe?”

Derek shrugs, “I don’t know. Laura is weird.” He walks to the door and opens it. “What is it?”

“Tea and sandwiches are done,” she tells them. “If you’re ready.”

“We are,” Derek tells her. He grins proudly over at Theo. “Theo was able to shift.”

“I doubt I could have done it without Derek,” Theo says.

Laura looks between them for a moment, before a smile forms on her face, “Well then. Isn’t that something?”

“What?” Theo and Derek ask in unison.

Laura shakes her head, “We can talk about it later. For now, sandwiches.”

Theo forgets about the conversation completely, until Laura comes to him later that night. She closes the door to his room, and sits on the edge of his bed. “You say it was because of Derek that you were able to shift?”

Theo nods, “I focused on him. He had me imagine being in the woods with my back and then wanting to shift. Which I did.”

“And he was talking the whole time?”

Theo nods.

“How did that make you feel?”

“Calm,” Theo says. “And safe. I was able to focus on his voice and it helped.”

“It kept you grounded,” Laura offers. Theo nods again, and she smiles, taking his hands between her own. “We have a word for that. Anchor. It’s something we use to help center us and keep our control. I think Derek is yours.”

Theo is silent for a moment, as he processes Laura’s words. Derek is his _anchor_. The things that centers him and helps him keep control. It makes sense. Theo smiles as he looks up at Laura, “I think he is too.”

“I’m glad you too have each other,” she tells him. “It’s been hard for him to make friends. But I can tell you two are close already.”

Theo nods, “I like Derek.”

They grow quiet. Laura’s eyes are focused on the window, where the snow is falling outside. She looks like she’s someplace else. After a moment, he speaks up again. “What’s yours?”

Laura blinks and looks back at him, “What?”

“Your anchor,” Theo clarifies. “What is it?”

Laura smiles and brings a hand up to run through his hair, “Love. The love I have for my family. For my pack. It helps keep me going.”

“That’s a good anchor to have,” Theo says.

“It is,” Laura agrees.

“What’s Derek’s?”

Laura tilts her head, “I’m not sure. It was my mother for a while. But I think it’s changed. I just haven’t figured out to what.”

“Well whatever it is, it helps him,” Theo says.

Theo watches as Laura’s face shifts to something more mischievous as she leans in close and whispers, “Do you want to help him?”

“Yeah,” Theo whispers back. “With what?”

Laura grins, “Christmas.”

After that it’s a series of whispered conversations, always making sure Derek isn’t around or nearby to hear them. Laura talks about her plans for Christmas and Derek’s birthday, and how she wants to make it special for him considering everything they’ve been through. When she tells Theo she also wants it to be special for him as well, he feels his heart clench. It’s been so long since he celebrated Christmas. It’s hard to believe he’s actually going to get to do it this year, and with people that care about him.

On the night of Christmas Eve, Derek sneaks into Theo’s room. Theo doesn’t question it. He just sleepily lifts the edge of the covers and allows Derek to slip underneath before turning to face him. “Everything okay?” Theo whispers into the dark room.

Derek shifts and his face comes into view, illuminated by the moonlight filtering in through the window. “Yeah. It’s my birthday soon.”

“I know,” Theo responds. He doesn’t know what else to say that doesn’t give away what Laura has been planning. “You’re going to be a teenager.”

“I don’t really see how being 13 is much different that 12,” Derek replies. “But everyone keeps making a big deal about it. Like just because I’m a teenager I’m going to be different. I don’t want to be different. I just want to be Derek.”

“You’ll always be Derek,” Theo tells him. “I do think you will change, but it doesn’t have to be big. Or mean you’re not the same person.”

“Have you always been this smart?” Derek asks him.

Theo grins, “I have. It’s just been my secret.”

“Well it’s out there now,” Derek says, nudging Theo’s leg with his foot. He keeps it resting there. “You can’t hide it.”

“Then it can just be our secret,” Theo says.

Derek smiles, “I’m okay with that.”

“You know what I would be okay with?” Laura’s voice calls from a few rooms over, causing both Theo and Derek to jump. “If you two would shut it and get some sleep.”

Derek starts giggling, and Theo soon joins him, earning another call from Laura for them to get to sleep. Which only makes them laugh louder.

 

In the morning, Theo wakes up feeling like something is off. There’s a warmth on his chest his not used to, and that’s coming from more than the blanket. He opens his eyes, squinting against the early morning sunlight. When he looks down he’s surprised to see Derek there, with his arms around Theo and his head on his stomach. He must have moved in the middle of the night.

The door opens, and Theo looks over to see Laura standing there. She smiles when she sees them, “He always was a cuddler.”

“Shut up,” Derek mumbles.

“So rude already,” Laura says. “And after all the effort I went through to make your favorite breakfast. Guess Theo and I will just eat it.”

Derek lifts his head so he can glare at her, “You can’t be mean to me, it’s my birthday.”

“I wasn’t aware that was a rule.”

“It is,” Derek says. He sits up and stretches his arms above his head as he yawns. “It’s my rule.”

“Ah I see,” Laura says, nodding her head seriously. “Another rule in Derek Hale’s secret rulebook.”

Derek gets out of bed and walks towards her. Theo watches as he tries to leave the room but she swoops in and wraps her arms around him in a tight hug and places kisses across his face. Derek starts squirming and trying to break her hold, but he’s laughing the whole time.

Eventually she releases him, and pats his cheek, “Happy Birthday, little brother. I can’t believe you’re thirteen.”

Derek shoots Theo a look that screams ‘ _I told you_ ,’ before turning back to Laura, “Thank you. Now what’s for breakfast?”

Laura puts her arm around his shoulders and starts leading him out of the room, “Well let’s see… eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, biscuits, hash browns, and some juice.” Theo’s stomach rumbles hearing all the food they’re eating and Laura laughs from the hallway. “Come on, Theo. Breakfast.”

After they eat breakfast, they gather around the tree to open presents. Theo hadn’t been expecting much, so he’s surprised when he sees some of the games he’d been talking about and some clothes. Derek has books scattered around him, and a few new sweaters. Laura is staring down in shock at the box in her hands. She looks up at Derek, “How did you get this?”

“I talked to Jenna,” Derek tells her. “I told her I wanted to get you a Christmas present, and she asked me what kind. And went out and got it for me and mailed it here.”

“This is what came in the mail for you?” Laura asks, her eyes moving back down to the box. She lifts up a silver necklace from it and stares at it. “Derek…”

“I know you’re going to say I didn’t have to, or I shouldn’t have,” Derek cuts in. “But I wanted to. You do so much for me. For us. And I wanted to get you something nice. I saw you looking at it when we went shopping and it looked like you wanted it.”

Laura launches herself at Derek and pulls him in for a tight hug. Derek hugs her back, but looks a little startled. “You’re crying. Do you not like it?”

She pulls back with a laugh and wipes at her eyes, “I love it, Der. Thank you.”

Once they’re done, Laura lets them enjoy their gifts for a while, but tells them they’re going to need to be ready to leave after lunch. Derek looks confused at that, “We’re going somewhere?”

“Yes,” Laura says, busying herself in the kitchen.

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise,” Laura tells him.

Derek pouts a little, but lets it go when Theo pulls him down on the coach so they can play Mario. Theo’s glad Derek didn’t think to question him. He might not know exactly where they’re going, but he knows enough for Derek to be able to tell if he was lying about not knowing anything. So better to not be asked.

They play video games for a couple hours, and then Laura is calling them for lunch. Theo feels his mouth water at the sight of all the food. There’s ham, mashed potatoes, deviled eggs, corn, baked beans, and at least three different pies.

They all fill their plates and settle around the table. Theo’s still learning how to take his time and enjoy his food, rather than quickly scarfing it down like he’d grown accustomed to.

“The food is great, Laura,” Theo tells her.

Laura smiles kindly, “Thank you, Theo. I’m glad someone enjoys all my efforts.”

Derek looks up at that, “Of course I enjoy it. And appreciate it.”

“I know,” Laura says, bopping him on the nose. “I was just teasing you.”

“You’re always teasing me,” Derek mutters.

“I’m your big sister, it’s my job to tease you.”

“Is _that_ a rule?” Derek asks her.

Laura laughs, “Oh, it’s a sisterly rule. You can ask anyone.”

Theo zones out for a moment, as his mind goes back to years before. Sitting around the tree with Tara and his parents. It seems like so long ago. Almost like the memories belong to someone else. Maybe they do.

“Theo?”

Theo looks up at his name being called, to find both Hale siblings watching him, their faces a picture of concern.

“Everything okay?” Laura asks him.

Theo nods, and tries to give her a convincing smile, “Yeah. I’m fine. I was just thinking.”

From the look on Laura’s face, she understands what that means. She probably does, better than anyone else.

Derek shifts until his knee is resting against Theo’s, but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even look at Theo, just continues to eat. Theo takes it for the silent support that it is.

After lunch, Laura has them bundle up in their winter gear and then ushers them outside. Theo’s surprised to see Deucalion waiting out front, next to an SUV. “I was wondering when you’d decide to show up,” he says.

“These two took forever getting their coats on,” Laura tells him. She jumps into the passenger's seat when he opens the door for her, and Theo and Derek take the hint to get in the back. Deucalion gets in the driver’s seat, and grins at the boys, “Are you ready?”

“I still don’t know where we’re going,” Derek says, exasperation in his voice.

“Ah, a surprise then. Perfect. Though you know, if _I_ were the one wanting to surprise you, I’d have made sure to blindfold you. Adds to the suspense.”

“Don’t give her ideas,” Derek says, shooting a worried look at Laura.

She laughs and shakes her head, “I don’t exactly have a blindfold, so you’re safe.”

It takes a few hours for them to get where they’re going. They busy the time talking and watching the scenery change as they get further away from the city. He can sense Derek’s confusion and hides his smile. He really has no idea what Laura’s plan is.

At some point, Deucalion pulls off the interstate and starts navigating smaller side streets, until he’s parking just outside a wooded area.

“We’re here,” Laura says, unbuckling her seat belt, and turning to them with a wide grin.

“Did you bring me here to kill me?” Derek asks her.

Laura rolls her eyes, “We’re here to run, Der.”

Derek sits up straight in his seat, “Really?”

“Really,” Laura says. “Happy Birthday, Der.”

Derek laughs, and hurries to get out of the car. Theo quickly follows him, but stays a few feet away. Derek has his head turns up to the moon, and Theo is struck by the thought of how beautiful he looks. Derek turns his head towards him and smiles, and Theo’s feet lead him forward.

“You guys ready?” Laura asks them. When they nod, she sets off into the trees, with Deucalion next to her. Theo and Derek follow behind them. She stops at a clearing that puts them directly under the moon. Theo can feel its pull even more here.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, inhaling the cool night air. He tries to focus on what he can hear. The wind rustling through the trees. The sound of insects and wildlife nearby. Deucalion and Laura chatting a few feet away. Derek by his side. He imagines himself embracing his wolf and running with Derek, the two of them laughing and howling as they run through the trees. He feels a hand on his face, but doesn’t jump. He knows the touch.

“You’re getting good at this,” Derek tells him.

Theo opens his eyes to find Derek watching him. Derek’s eyes flash, and he grins. He holds his hand out, and Derek takes it. Together, they set off through the trees, and it’s just like he imagined it, but better. So much better. Because it’s real. He’s here with Derek, running under the full moon that calls to them both, knowing Laura and Deucalion are nearby. For the first time in a while he feels free.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mostly Laura chapter, and it got a little out of control. But I got excited.
> 
> This has not been beta read, so any mistakes are my own. If you see any, please let me know and I'll get them fixed.

Laura stares down at the envelope in her hands. She knows the writing on it well. She just never thought she would see it again. The fact that her mother had thought ahead enough to do something like this makes a lump form in her throat. She sits down on the coach when her legs threaten to give out.

She’d been a little surprised when the box had arrived from Jenna. Until a few minutes prior, her birthday had been far from her mind. At least until she read Jenna’s letter, explaining to her that Talia had left a letter for Laura in her possession on the event that something should happen to her before Laura turns 18.  

With shaking hands, Laura opens the envelope and carefully removes the letter. Tears sting at her eyes just at seeing the familiar writing spread out across the page. Laura wipes at her eyes, and then starts to read.

_My darling daughter,_

_If you’re reading this it means that something has happened and I’m not around to see you turn eighteen. I’m sorry for that. I love dearly and have so enjoyed watching you and your brother and sister grow up. I have no doubt you’re going to continue to grow into an amazing woman and strong alpha._

_I know you’re going to be coming into the family money now, and part of you isn’t going to want to take it. But please do. You and Derek and Cora deserve to have a good life. If I’m not there to ensure it happens physical, I at least want to make sure you have the means to do so._

_Look after your siblings for me. And the rest of the family. They’re going to be counting on you. I know it’s not fair to put that responsibility on someone so young, but they’re going to need you. Try and make sure Derek never loses his spark for learning. He’s such a smart boy, and I know he’s going to grow up to do great things. Cora too, if she can just keep herself under control._

 

Laura has to stop at the mention of Cora. Even with the possibility of herself dying, her mother had never considered a world where one of her children would go with her. Laura tries to push away the thoughts of them being trapped in that house together, and Talia holding Cora as she cries. Her mother had wanted her to look after Cora, and instead she wound up being responsible for her death.

Laura closes her eyes, and tries to calm herself. She needs to read the rest of the letter.

 

_I have another thing to ask of you. I need you to look after Peter. I know he can be hard to handle and sometimes his actions are a little… sketchy. But I know my brother. Deep down he does have it in him to be good. He just needs someone to believe that he can. I’m going to need you to be that person. Some things might come out in a few years, things that I will not put on you. But he’s going to need someone there with him when they do._

_Now, onto you. I need you to remember to take time for yourself, Laura. You’ve always been the person to want to look after everyone else, but not look after your own needs. I know you’re going to have a lot on your shoulders, but what you need is important too sweetheart. You can look after everyone else while still taking time for yourself. It won’t be selfish to want time alone. It’s natural. So please take it._

_I love you so much sweetheart. Always remember that. If you ever need me, just look to the sky. You might hear me, but I’ll be howling back._

_Happy Birthday my darling daughter._

_Love,  
Mom_

 

Laura clutches the letter tight against her chest and tries to remember how to breathe. It’s a painful thing. The world starts to spin around her and she closes her eyes. She doesn’t know how she’s supposed to do this. She wants to be strong like her mother thinks-- thought she was. But she doesn’t know how. Right now she doesn’t feel like a strong alpha. She feels like a scared little girl who is playing a game she never learned the rules to.

A hand on her neck shocks her back to reality. Her eyes snap open, flaring red, to be met with a familiar set of red eyes. He’s speaking. She can see his mouth moving, but all she can hear is the pounding of her heart.

He brings her hand to his chest, and she can feel the steady beat of his heart under her palm, and the way his chest rises and falls evenly. His eyes return to their normal blue as they continue to bore into her own.

The pounding in her ears lessens, and his voice starts to register, “Breathe Laura. You need to breathe. Match my breathing.”

She tries to listen. She forces herself to take slow deep breath like he is doing, and eventually it’s no longer painful. He brings a hand up to run through her hair and she can’t help but relax under the touch.

“Deuc…”

“Are you back with me?”

“I think so,” she tells him. She looks down at where the letter is still clutched tightly in her hand and takes a deep breath. “I just… I got a letter from my mom. And I may have lost it a little bit.”

“Understandable,” Deucalion says. He removes his hand, and she tries not to react to the loss of touch. He moves to the spot next to her on the couch, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. Something she is grateful for. “But are you okay now?”

“I think so,” Laura says. The flare of panic she was feeling before has lessened at least. Now all that’s left is the grief clutching at her heart. But she’s used to that by now. She can manage it.

“Good,” Deucalion says. “Because Derek and Theo are going to be home in half an hour. Maybe go take a hot shower and work on calming yourself.”

Laura nods, “Yeah that’s probably a good idea.”

She extracts herself from him and gets to her feet. She’s almost out of the living room when his voice reaches her, “And Laura? Happy Birthday.”

Laura smiles, “Thanks Deuc.”

She has to admit the shower does her some good. She stays in there longer than she planned, letting the hot water wash over her. It calms her a bit. She’s stepping out when she hears the apartment door open and then Derek and Theo’s voices as they talk to Deucalion.

She towels off, and then wraps the towel around her, before quickly slipping from the bathroom and then down the hall to her room. She wishes she would have thought to grab clean clothes when she went in, but it doesn’t matter now.

Once she’s dressed she heads into the kitchen, where Deucalion is standing with Derek and Theo, who are wearing matching grins in their faces. In front of them sits a cake with blue and purple frosting, and the candles waiting to be lit.

“What is this?” She asks, stepping up to the counter.

“A cake,” Derek says. “You know, the thing you eat on your birthday with icing and candles.”

Laura rolls her eyes, “Okay smartass.”

“I thought we weren’t allowed to use those words,” Derek says.

“No _you’re_ not,” Laura tells him. “I can because I’m older.”

“Doesn’t seem fair,” Derek pouts.

Laura grins, “Just light the candles.”

Deucalion pulls out a lighter, and passes the flame over the two candles reading 18. Once he’s done his head lifts, and his eyes meet hers, “Make a wish.”

Laura tries to think of what she wants, and more than anything that’s for her family and her pack to be safe and happy and whole. She keeps her eyes on Deucalion as she blows out the candles.

When they’re out, Derek and Theo clap, and Deucalion carefully removes the candles.

“Now we can eat it!” Derek says excitedly.

“Birthday girl first,” Deucalion tells him.

“Of course,” Theo says.

Once they have their cake, they settle in the living room. It’s a tight fit on the couch with the four of them, but they make it work. Laura feels a sense of contentment settle over her. She has her pack here with her. They’re happy and healthy. As far as birthday’s go, she definitely considers this one of her better ones.

***

Laura’s at work when she gets a call from Lyana. She’s surprised, but pleased. The two haven’t talked as much lately and she misses her friend. Except when she checks her voicemail, Lyana sounds strained as she asks Laura to call her back as soon as she can.

“It’s about your uncle,” Lyana says before hanging up.

Laura stares down at the phone, wondering what could have happened with Peter to make Lyana call and sound so worried.

She waits until her shift is over, and she’s on the subway heading home before calling Lyana back. She doesn’t answer, but Laura isn’t worried. She’s probably in class or working. Laura is walking in the door to the apartment when Lyana calls her back.

“Hey Ly,” Laura says, tossing her bag down on the counter. “What’s up?”

“You got my message?” Lyana asks.

“I did,” Laura says. “What’s going on with Peter?”

“He’s talking, Laura. My mom went by to check in on him and she said he talked to her. He’s even healed. We don’t know what’s happened. But he was asking for you.”

Laura stands there frozen in the kitchen. Peter is alert. He’s talking. And asking for her. “He hasn’t talked to anyone since the fire,” Laura says.

“I know,” Lyana says. “But he is now. What are you going to do?”

Laura looks over at the framed photograph sitting on the top of their bookshelf. It’s a family photo. In it Laura is there with her siblings, parents, aunts, uncles, cousins. Everyone is happy and grinning at the camera. Even Peter. Things had been different then.

She thinks of what her mother put in her letter to her. How she’d asked Laura to look after Peter. She hasn’t been doing a very good job of that here in New York. She knows that has to change.

“I’m coming back,” Laura tells her. “I’m going to bring Peter back here with me.”

“You’re bringing him to New York?”

“Yes. He needs to be with his family.”

Convincing Derek and Deucalion to let her go back to Beacon Hills alone is another story entirely. Neither one thinks it’s safe for her. But she knows she needs to do it.

“You have school, Derek,” she tells him. “I can’t just pull you out. And I can’t leave you and Theo here alone. Which is why I need you to stay here, Deuc. I need someone I trust to look after you and Theo while I’m gone.”

“Who’s going to look after you?” Deucalion asks her.

“I can look after myself,” Laura assures them. “I won’t be there long. And I’ll keep a low profile. I just plan to get Peter and get out.”

“And you think it’ll be that easy?”

Laura can’t say that she does. But she doesn’t plan to let them know that. They’re already worried enough as it is.

“I’ll call and check in every day,” Laura tells them. “I promise. And then I’ll be home before you know it.”

“With Peter,” Derek says.

“With Peter,” Laura agrees. “He needs us, Der. I don’t like that we had to leave him there. And now that he’s apparently alert, it’s only right that he’s with his family. Mom wanted me to look after him. So I’m going to.”

She hadn’t told Derek about the letter. She wasn’t sure how. It might be a little selfish, but she wanted to keep it to herself. It had felt personal. Something that was just for her. But she knows Derek understands where she’s coming from.

He wraps his arms around her middle and hugs her tightly, “Stay safe.”

Laura moves a hand up to run through his hair, “I will.”

Lyana is waiting at the airport when Laura gets there. She smiles and pulls her in for a hug as soon as Laura gets to her, “Oh I’ve missed you Laur.”

“I missed you too,” Laura says, pulling back with a smile. “Where’s your mom?”

“Liam’s home sick,” Lyana tells her. “So she stayed with him and sent me to get you. Not that I mind one bit. I was going to tag along with her anyway. And now this gives us time to catch up.”

Laura slings her arm across Lyana’s shoulder’s and grabs her bag with her other hand, “It certainly does. So tell me, has Beacon Hills blown up in my absence?”

“Things have been pretty quiet,” Lyana tells her. “Which kind of worries me, because it feels like a calm before the storm situation. But Mom wants to be hopeful that it really is just a time of peace for the town.”

“Well let’s hope it is,” Laura says. “For all your sakes.”

“And if it wasn’t?” Lyana asks. “Would you come running back to save the day?”

“I’m no hero, Lyana. If anyone is going to save the day, it’s you.”

“Well that’s not completely unlikely,” Lyana says.

Something in her voice gives Laura pause. She doesn’t question it, at least not yet. She waits until they’re in the car, and safely on the road away from the airport before broaching the subject. “So why is it not unlikely that you’d be the one saving the day?”

“Turns out magic is hereditary,” Lyana says. “Passed down from mother to daughter, it seems. Lucky me.”

“No shit,” Laura says, grinning over at her friend. “That’s awesome though, right? You always said you wanted magic like your mom.”

“I wanted it when I thought it would be fun,” Lyana mutters. “But there are rules and balance and responsibilities. And you can’t just be out making things blow up.”

The last part is said in a way that Laura is sure Lyana has heard it before, “What have you blown up?”

“Just a trash can,” Lyana says. “I didn’t mean to. I was putting the trash out there with magic and it got a little out of control. And boom! No more trash can.”

Laura snickers, “I wish I could have seen that.”

“Shut up,” Lyana grumbles. “It wasn’t funny.” When Laura just smirks, Lyana sighs. “Okay it might have been a little bit funny. Mom’s face when it happened… God I swear her head looked like it could explode like the trash can did.”

“Poor Jenna,” Laura says, laughter clear in her voice. “I wonder if that’s how Mom felt raising young werewolves that kept wolfing out and destroying things.”

“You?”

“No, Peter.”

It’s Lyana’s turn to laugh at that. They spend the rest of the two hour drive back to Beacon Hills talking. It’s easy. Like they haven’t spent over a year apart. Laura hadn’t realized just how much she missed Lyana until now. She hasn’t let herself dwell on it. But now that she’s here, she’s realizing she really has missed her friend. She makes a promise to herself to be better at keeping in touch.

Jenna is waiting for them when they walk into the house. Laura is barely in the door before the woman is pulling her in for a hug.

“Oh Laura, it’s so good to see you,” Jenna says. She smiles and pats Laura’s cheek. “Just look at you. All grown up.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Laura tells her.

“It feels like it,” Jenna replies. “We’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. All of you,” Laura tells her. Her eyes drift to where Liam is sitting on the couch, bundled up in blankets. “How are you feeling Liam?”

Liam sniffles, “Horrible. I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying,” Lyana tells him, running a hand through his hair. “You’re being dramatic.”

“I wonder where he gets that from,” Jenna muses.

“Not from me.”

“Well it’s certainly not from me,” Jenna says.

“Must be David then.”

Jenna just shakes her head, “Now you’re really being ridiculous. Out of all of us, David is the least dramatic.”

Lyana doesn’t look convinced, “He saw a spider and screamed and locked himself out of the house to get away from it.”

“Spiders are evil,” Liam tells her. “He was just being smart.”

“There are spiders outside, Li. They _live_ there.”

Liam looks appalled at the thought.

Jenna sighs, “Don’t scare your brother, Lyana.”

“I was just telling him the truth,” Lyana tells her.

Jenna doesn’t look convinced.

Laura has lunch with Lyana and her family, before asking Lyana to give her a ride to the clinic Peter is at. She needs to see him, and it’s probably better to just do it now.

The room is silent when Laura walks in. Peter is there, sitting in a wheelchair facing the window. He doesn’t move or even acknowledge that he heard her come in. She moves around to stand in front of him and frowns. Lyana had told her that Peter was coherent, but he looks just as lost as the day they left him here. He’s staring blankly ahead and doesn’t seem to be seeing anything.

Laura sighs, “Mom wants me to look out for you, you know? I know I haven’t been doing a very good job of that. But I’m here now. And I… Derek and I want you to come live with us. In New York.”

Peter remains silent, and Laura frowns. “I guess I should talk to your doctor about the best way to do this,” she says.

She pushes off the wall, and goes to walk by Peter. Suddenly his hand shoots out and grabs her arm. She jumps, and stares down at him with wide eyes. He’s looking at her now, and it’s like time has fallen away. His eyes are crinkled around the edges, and he’s wearing his familiar smirk.

“I can’t believe you really fell for that,” Peter says, amusement in his voice.

“Seriously?” Laura says, yanking her arm away. “You were messing with me? What the hell Peter?”

Peter gets to his feet and stretches, “You’ll have to forgive me. I haven’t had much entertainment lately. I have to get my kicks somehow.”

Laura shakes her head, “You are the worst.”

Peter grins, “So what was this about New York?”

“I’m living there with Derek,” Laura tells him. “And Theo. He’s my beta, and a year younger than Derek. It’s a long story.”

Peter tilts his head, “Who is looking after them if you’re here?”

“Deucalion,” Laura says. “He lives nearby and is making sure they’re alright and are fed and get to school.”

“Interesting.”

“Why is that interesting?”

“I wasn’t aware you were close to Deucalion,” Peter says.

“Well I haven’t exactly had many people I can trust lately,” Laura says. “And Deucalion has been there. He’s helped Derek and me a lot since we got to New York.”

There’s a gasp from the door, and Laura turns her head to see Peter’s nurse standing there, “Mr. Hale! You’re standing!”

“Yes, it seems I do remember how to use my legs after all,” Peter snarks. “It looks like I won’t be needing this wheelchair anymore. Or to be here at all.”

“But you can’t just leave,” the nurse says. “You haven’t been discharged.”

“I think you’ll find I’m more than capable of walking out of here,” Peter tells her. “But if you’d like to find the doctor, I can tell him the same thing.”

“I already talked to the doctor and told him I’d be wanting to take you with me,” Laura says. “I was going to find him and figure out the best way to transport you, but since you can walk now, it looks like I won’t have to.”

“See? Everything is perfectly fine,” Peter tells the nurse. “I won’t be seeing you.”

Laura follows Peter as he leaves the room, and the two walk down the hall. Living with Peter again was certainly going to keep her on her toes.

 

**Meanwhile in New York…**

“I don’t see why we have to listen to you,” Derek says, glaring over at Deucalion.

All Deucalion does is raise an unimpressed eyebrow, “Because you sister left me in charge of you two while she’s away.”

“Yeah but why _you_?”

“Do you know anyone else that could have watched you?” Deucalion asks. When Derek doesn’t say anything, he smirks. “I didn’t think so. Now finish your homework. I know for a fact Laura doesn’t let you play video games before you’re done. No matter what you try and tell me. Isn’t that right, Theo?”

Theo startles a bit at being addressed. While Derek had been trying to get Deucalion to let them play Mario, he’d been scribbling away in his notebook. Looking over his shoulder, Deucalion isn’t the least bit surprised to see he’s actually doing his math homework.

“Are you really doing your homework while Derek tries to argue your way out of it?”

“I just want to be done so I can have the rest of the night to play games,” Theo says.

“Someone has their priorities in order,” Deucalion says.

“Video games are important,” Theo tells him.

“Are they now?”

Theo nods seriously, “Yes. It’s important to take breaks. It’s good for stress.”

“And what would you know about stress young one?” Deucalion questions.

“I know plenty,” Theo says.

Derek pats his shoulder, “Of course you do, Theo.”

“Just do your homework, Der,” Theo tells him. “Then we can play.”

Derek gives a put upon sigh, “ _Fine_.”

Deucalion watches as they start working on their homework. It’s silent for the most part, except the times they’ll pause in their own work to help the other out. It’s hard to believe the two have only known each other a few months. From the way they act together, it seems like they’ve been friends for years.

Deucalion snaps a picture of them working together, and tells himself he’ll upload it to his computer later so he can email it to Laura as proof that they’re alive. Once they’re done he lets them set up Mario while he goes into the kitchen to work on dinner.

He’d been a little worried about watching the two of them. Not that he’ll tell Laura that. He just knows how much Derek means to her, and Theo too. He’d hate for something to happen to either of them under his watch.

But things have been going well so far. He just hopes they continue to. Otherwise he’ll never hear the end of it from Laura.

***

Laura walks into the apartment, making sure to do so quietly. It’s late and she doesn’t want to wake the boys if their sleeping. She barely pays attention to Peter stepping in after her. Her eyes land on the couch where Derek, Deucalion, and Theo are all sleeping. She takes in how comfortable they look. At the way Derek’s head is resting on Deucalion’s lap while Theo’s arms are around Derek’s middle with his head resting on his chest. She feels a flare of something unfamiliar but terrifying. A longing. Before she can stop herself she runs a hand through Deucalion’s hair. He blinks his eyes open, and smiles when he realizes who it is.

“You’re back.”

 Laura nods, “I am.”

Peter pipes up from behind her, “ _We_ are, actually. Yes, I am still here.”

Laura rolls her eyes, and removes her hand from Deucalion’s hair, turning her head towards her uncle, “Quiet. Derek and Theo are still sleeping. You can take my room.”

“Where will you sleep?” Deucalion asks her.

Laura shrugs, “The couch will do for now. Well, after we move them to their rooms.”

“Take my bed,” Derek yawns, looking up at her. “I can sleep with Theo.”

Derek waits for Laura to move Theo off of him, before getting to his feet and rubbing his eyes. He blinding starts towards Theo’s room. Laura shakes her head fondly and starts after him. She smiles when Derek almost instantly fits himself around Theo once he’s in the bed next to him.

Once she’s out of the room and in the hall she sighs and leans against the wall, “I wish they could stay like that forever.”

“You don’t think they’ll remain close?” Deucalion questions, mirroring her position on the wall across from her.

“I do,” Laura says. “Just not the way they are now. Right now they’re young and it's easy. But we both know growing up brings its own issues. They’ll have a lot to figure out.”

“We all do,” Deucalion says. He’s looking at her so intently that she has to look away. She’s not ready to decipher what that look means.

“I should get going,” he says after a moment.

“It’s late,” Laura says. “You can just stay here. If you want the bed…”

“I’m not making you sleep on the couch,” Deucalion says.

Laura bites her lower lip. She knows what offer was about to slip past her lips. Turns out, she doesn’t have to offer herself, because Derek’s tired voice sounds from Theo’s room.

“Why don’t you just share the bed like Theo and me? And then we all can get some sleep.”

Laura sighs, “He’s right. There’s no reason either of us should have to sleep on the couch. I have to go grab some clothes from my room first.”

She’s halfway down the hall to her room when Deucalion’s voice reaches her and causes her steps to falter, “I should warn you. I like to sleep naked.”

“So do I!” Theo calls from down the hall.

Laura narrows her eyes and turns her head back in the direction of his room, “Theodore Karl Raeken and Derek Stephen Hale you both better be fully clothed in there.”

“Of course we are,” Derek says. “Why wouldn’t we be? Theo’s just being a little… butthead.”

“Oh the innocence of youths,” Deucalion sighs.

Laura shakes her head and starts towards her room again, muttering to herself. “I’m going to wind up insane and it’s going to be all of your fault.”

“I should have you know I’ve had no part in this,” Peter says as Laura enters the room.

Laura rolls her eyes, “Yeah. For once.”

She grabs her clothes and starts to head back towards the door, when Peter’s amused voice stops her, “Don’t forget you are over eighteen now Laura.”

Laura growls and grabs a book to throw at him, which he easily catches. “So violent. I’m sure he’ll like that.”

“Shut up,” Laura growls, turning her head to glare at him.

He just chuckles and sets the book down on the bedside table, “And losing control with those red eyes I see.”

Laura turns away and takes a deep breath. She just needs to change and go to sleep. Not let Peter get under her skin.

“Goodnight Peter,” Laura says.

She leaves the room, closing the door behind her, and heads down the hall towards the bathroom.

“Remember you have guests Laura,” Peter calls after her.

She locks herself in the bathroom and thumps her head against the door. Once. Twice. Three times. Then leaves it there.

“I’m going to kill him,” she mutters, more to herself than anyone else.

She hears another low laugh, this time coming from Deucalion. She knows he heard everything Peter said. Maybe she could just change and sneak into the living room to sleep on the couch after all. Or better yet, just stay locked in here and sleep in the tub.

“Just get dressed and come to bed, Laura,” Deucalion says. “I don’t bite. Unless you want me to.”

“Unbelievable,” Laura mutters.

Laura waits a few minutes after she gets changed before unlocking the door and heading down the hall towards Theo’s room. Deucalion is already lying in bed. He has a book in his hands that Laura isn’t sure where he got it from, but he turns his eyes towards her when she enters.

She tries not to cross her arms when she notices him looking her over. Eventually he smirks and meets her eyes, “Nice pajamas.”

“They’re comfortable,” she mutters, before throwing the covers back and crawling into bed.

“I’m sure they are,” Deucalion says.

She huffs out a breath and turns away from him. She’s not going to let him get to her. Minnie Mouse pajamas are completely acceptable.

“Have I offended you?” Deucalion asks, his voice sounding closer than before.

“Hardly,” Laura says. “You’ve said worse to me and I’m yet to be offended.”

“Then why won’t you look at me?”

“I’m trying to sleep,” Laura tells him. But she gives in and turns to face him. He’s definitely moved closer. Her traitorous heart speeds up when they’re eyes meet, and for a moment she catches a flash of red in them, before he looks away.

“I see your trip went well,” Deucalion says.

“It did,” Laura says. “Thankfully. And I see you and the boys survived.”

“We did,” Deucalion says.

"You're pretty good with them," Laura comments.

"I don't think most would consider loading them up on pizza and pacifying them with video games good with them but I appreciate the compliment."

"The apartment is clean," Laura points out.

"I can still work wonders dealing with young wolves," Deucalion says, his lips twitching up into a smile.

“They like you,” Laura tells him. “I know Derek might not always show it, but they do. And you care for them, even if you won’t easily admit it.”

“I care about you,” Deucalion says, his words softer than before.

“I know you do. I care about you too, Deuc.”

_Enough to keep you at a distance_.

“You know you can’t keep living here,” he tells her. “Not with Peter living with you now as well.”

“I know,” Laura sighs. “I’ll just have to find a bigger apartment.”

“With four bedrooms? You’re lucky you found one at a decent price with three,” Deucalion points out. “What you should do is quit being stubborn and let me help you. I have that big house all to myself. And there is plenty of room for all of you. Even Peter.”

Laura wants to argue against it. She wants to tell him that she can do this on her own. But this about more than her. And Derek and Theo at least deserve a home to live in. Not some cramped apartment. And she knows they’ll be safe with Deucalion.

“Okay,” she says. “But I want to pay rent.”

“I should be offended,” Deucalion says. “But you’re stubborn just like your mother. And strong. She would be proud of you.”

Laura closes her eyes, not wanting him to see how close she is to tears. “Not if she knew what I did.”

She feels a hand on her face but doesn’t open her eyes. She doesn’t think she can handle seeing whatever expression Deucalion is wearing. “She would be. You’ve been through so much, and you’re still going.”

“I have to,” Laura says. “Derek needs me. Theo too.”

Deucalion sighs, “Laura, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. And I know that your mother wouldn’t blame you for what happened. Because it wasn’t your fault. The only person responsible is Kate Argent.”

He says her name with such disgust that Laura has to open her eyes. She’s surprised by the anger she sees on Deucalion’s face. “I still let her in. I trusted her and she used me…”

“Exactly,” Deucalion says. “ _She_ used _you_. She’s the one that did this. And I know you feel guilty. But Laura, you shouldn’t.”

When she starts to cry, he pulls her close, whispering out reassurances against her ear. She sinks into his touch, taking the comfort he’s offering. They’ve gotten close over the time Laura has lived in New York, but this is something new. Yet there’s still part of Laura that is screaming at her that she doesn’t deserve the comfort. That she deserves to feel guilty for what she did. She tries to push that part away. She’s spent so long being angry at herself for what happened. Just this once she wants to let herself be told it’s not her fault and believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
